1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game systems, more specifically to a game system in which an image is displayed using a television display or suchlike as a display device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there are household game systems in which a television display or suchlike is used as a display device. For example, a game system disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-61271) employs a configuration in which a game apparatus, which performs a game process based on a game program, is connected to a television by wire. Specifically, in the game system, the game apparatus reads a game program stored on an optical disk to perform a game process, thereby generating a game image which is transmitted to the television and displayed on the television screen.
In conventional game systems, only one display device is used for displaying game images, and therefore only limited game images can be represented. For example, conventional methods that are taken to play a game among a plurality of players include a method in which one game image is generated to be commonly viewed by all the players and a method in which a game image is generated for each player so that a plurality of game images are displayed in one screen with the display area of the display screen being divided. However, in both of the above cases, it might become difficult for the players to view game images. Also, it is difficult to play a game among a plurality of players using a plurality of display devices because a plurality of sets of game apparatuses and software media are required.